In cryptography, encryption is the process of transforming information using an algorithm to make the information unreadable to anyone except those possessing special knowledge, usually referred to as a key. The result of the process is encrypted information.
One applicable encryption method is called one-time pad cryptography. In an implementation of one-time pad cryptography, the one-time pad comprises a random binary bit sequence (e.g., 10101110110). Encryption of any binary data involves using the logical “XOR” operation between the binary data and the one-time pad, thereby leading to encrypted data. At the receiver, the logical XOR operation may be used between the encrypted data and the one-time pad, thereby yielding the original binary data. Notably, one-time pad cryptography is not limited to the use of the XOR operation. Indeed, a variety of operations may be used instead of the XOR operation.